Trading Yamis
by Panina
Summary: The hikaris have had enough! But after switching yamis they wonder how smart their plan really was. Day 1: Bakura to Yugi, Yami to Malik, and Marik to Ryou. Will try to update every week.
1. Prolong Hikari don't you dare

Author note: I have just came up with a wicked idea and had to write it. Also, I like to thank my friend Marron for getting me off my lazy butt.  
Warnings: Mainly Malik's and the Yami's mouths.  
Ryou= Ryou Bakura  
  
Bakura= Yami Bakura  
  
Marik= Yami Malik  
*.......*= Yugi to Yami  
  
~......~= Yami to Yugi  
  
\.......\= Ryou to Bakura  
  
\\......\\= Bakura to Ryou  
  
/....../= Malik to Marik  
  
//......//= Marik to Malik  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 1: Hikari, don't you dare!  
The hikaris slowly awoken to the sounds of Bakura and Marik. Once again they were arguing and Yami was screaming to shut them up. Malik was seriously on something when he suggested for the other hikaris and their yamis to spend the night.  
"Bakura!!!!!!! Give Marik back his damn rod!!!!!!"  
"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Never!!!!!!!!"  
"Bakura give it fuckin' back!!!!! And Pharaoh SHUT UP that sounded so wrong!!!!!"  
Ryou came down the stairs confused followed closely by a yawning Malik. The said two's eyes tripled in size at the sight before them. Bakura was swinging around on the ceiling fan, millennium rod gripped between his teeth. The yami of Malik was attempting to pry the silver haired thief from the fan with a broom. Yami crouched on the couch shielding a frightened Yugi from view.  
At that moment a fuming Isis appeared at the other doorway to the room. She stormed in the room and threw Yami to one corner. Grabbed the white haired demon took the rod threw him to another corner. She then handed the rod to Marik, slammed him to the wall, growled and as she left kissed Yugi on the forehead. She finished her exit with a smile cast at her brother and Ryou.  
"Ra, I hate her being pregnant! Damn her and her mood swings to Anubis himself! And may the great god Osiris doom the life of that infant!" Marik screamed to the heavens, "I can't take it! May any gods and goddesses listening fry Duke of the Devlyn family in the most hellish of lairs! (A/N: Sorry I don't know how to spell his Japanese name.) I thought it was a blessing she wedded, but no she had to become with child!" "MMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!! !!!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!" coursed the other two yamis. "That...does...it!" All present turned to meet the burning eyes of Malik Ishtar, he stormed over and held Marik's face an inch from his. "Yami of mine I love you dearly. But at the moment I'd kill you to have one of their yamis." He gestured over his shoulder to Yugi and Ryou.  
Ryou gained the look of deep consideration. Slowly a huge grin lit up his face. "What a splendid idea! Malik you truly are a genius." "I know!" A proud smile slipped on his face followed by confusion, "I am? Why?"  
"We'll trade yamis for a while!!!!!"  
"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! HIKARI, DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!!!!!!"  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Author Note: I promise the chapters will be longer from now on.  
So what couples do you want this story to have out of the list;  
Marik x Malik, Yami x Yugi, Bakura x Ryou  
Marik x Bakura, Malik x Ryou, Yami x Yugi  
Or, Marik x Bakura, Malik x Yugi, Yami x Ryou  
Also, what hikaris with what yamis for the first day. 


	2. Grand Theft Auto

Author's note: Once again I am sorry for all the time it took to update. Also I would like to thank all reviewers for their support. Also, I would like to thank Marronmuse who is a real person and my best friend for getting me of my butt... again.  
  
Reviewer responses~~~~~~  
  
Seto Yang: ::Bows:: Thank you, I try to make it worth reading.  
  
S. A. Bonasi: Thank you as well. Also thanks for the spelling.  
  
Yami Kai: I thought that it was something never done before. And I've always thought Duke and Isis would be cute together. ::Shrug::  
  
Kelly: Thanks for the review and I agree the dark and lights should be together just wanted to make sure that's what the people want.  
  
Silver Reflection: I'm sorry your idea didn't come on the first day but I promise to have it on the first chapter of the second day. And I think poor Yugi may not be in one piece after both Bakura and Marik....hehehehehehehe.  
  
Karen10: As it stands the story will have slight hints at yaoi but it will not be to noticeable so you can take it however you want to.  
  
Japime Gurl: The votes have shown that the yamis and hikaris will be together. As for Bakura he jumped on the fan trying to escape from Marik.  
  
Hao-sama rulze the world: Thank you and I'm very sorry for the long delay.  
  
Malik-Ishtar67: Thank you for the review and sorry so many of your ideas weren't used but the trade will happen so the trades you suggested will come about.  
  
Alina3: Thanks and I'll try to earn the spot you gave me. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
  
Hotaruchan27: Isis married Duke. Strange, I know but defiantly different. I thought it would be funny to have her smack the yamis around and then let mood do a complete 180.  
  
Alaena: I hope the story doesn't disappoint you in any way.  
  
Jase Shadowstar: The yamis and hikaris will be together and I hope the story is to your satifaction.  
  
I love Bakura: I'm still trying to get the spacing to work but thank you for the suggestion.  
  
Kye: Thank you for the proper spelling and I hope it continues to be interesting.  
  
Mia: Once again sorry for the long delay to you and everybody.  
  
Ten: The story will go as you want it and I pray that everyone likes it.  
  
Whitelightning: I totally agree on the couples. Let the chaos began!!!!!! Bwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Shrowded Angel: Your wish of trades and couples shall be granted.  
  
Split personality: I hope you like this and the switch will be Bakura/Yugi, and Yami/Malik, and Marik/Ryou.  
  
Moon lover aka Dairen hater: I'm sorry that other then the Yami/Yugi couples your idea will not be used but I still hope you enjoy.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Fair warning there will be some Tea/Anzu bashing. Now then time for the disclaimer...Bakura-Chan if you please.  
  
Bakura: I ain't no damn 'chan'.  
  
SAY IT ALL READY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Panina does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters and I, as you should, thank Ra for that everyday.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Chapter 1~~~~~~~~ GRAND THEFT AUTO  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
Damn my hikari! I'll kill him, how dare he switch me to the Pharaoh's lap dog for a light.  
  
"So, Bakura-chan! Where do you want to go to today? Yami-kun usually takes me to the park on sunny, spring day like today. We like to watch the cherry blossom trees blooming." He trotted at my side with the most disgusting smile on that face.  
  
"You want to go to the park? I'll show you a park. I'll park my foot right up your ...!"  
  
"Hinney? Eh, Bakura-chan?"  
  
I sweat dropped, Of all the ...what in ...He's so..., "Forget it."  
  
As we continued I noticed a car dealership, "You know what midget Pharaoh you might have an idea there. But it seems such a shame to have to walk and miss all the blooming. How 'bout we get a lift?"  
  
"Are you going to call a taxi, Kura-chan? 'Cause I ain't got no money."  
  
"No, you see those people over there," I gestured to the car dealers, "We're real good friends. So we'll just borrow a car."  
  
"Okey dokey, Baku-chan." Of all the annoying nicknames he had to use that one. He sounds like Agina.(1)  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Ok note to self never try to hotwire a car again. Damn hairs now standing like Marik's. Speaking of which I can't wait to have Malik as a hikari. Oh the terror and pain we will inflict on these pathetic mortals. Oh, fuck now there's one of those bloody flashing cars. Did I just say 'bloody' maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to switch Hikaris. Anyway damn stupid modern Pharaoh's guard! Wonder why they say cars have horse power? I don't see no damn horses. What's for dinner? Can lap dog cook? Ahhhhh! They're throwing little fast metal balls at us. Oh, a penny. (A/N: Bakura's rather random, eh?)  
  
"Ummm... Kura-chan? Are you sure you know how to drive?" I growled, 'Here we are going down the highway at 180 miles per hour with the cops shooting at us and he asks if I know how to drive. ...By the way I don't.'  
  
" If the Pharaoh can do it so can I!" On the other hand maybe not I think I just ran over the friendship princess.  
  
"Ok, if you say so," there's that damn smile again, "I think the police men want us to pull over, Baku-chan."  
  
"That's nice for them. Ohhh...."  
  
"Poopy!"  
  
I just crashed right into the front of Kaiba Corp. Brilliant, Tomb robber, brilliant! Now lets recount, shall we? I'm stuck with Pharaoh's mini me for the day... then I get chased by modern guards... and now I crashed into the priest's temple. Why do I have the feeling of déjà vu? I pull myself out of the reckage and get ready to run. I can't run? I kind of feel sorry for the boy so I pull him out. Just great! If the weakling ever finds out I'll never hear the end of it.  
  
"Your under arrest!" I stop and blink, 'Just peachy...'  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
(1) Agina is an own character and I usually hate them. However she won't come in the story. She is Bakura's little sister. And I don't mind if anyone ever wants to use her. 


	3. The Big House

Author's Note: Once again sorry for the delay. My computer was  
  
being a baka and wouldn't let me online. Then we had to erase the  
  
memory with all my pictures and backgrounds. ::pout:: So I'll  
  
update twice today.  
  
~Review Reponses~  
  
Sei Mong: Thanks and I have come to like the Bakura x Marik  
  
coupling but more people want Yami x Hikari. Sorry.  
  
Marronmuse: Sorry you weren't the first as you can tell. What's  
  
with the long a$$ review. BITE ME, AGINA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and for  
  
the people reading this she does help me allot so thank her for the  
  
updates.  
  
Jou: Just you wait! It will be great. And that next chapter and the  
  
one following.  
  
LadyBloodShedRed: I know what you mean I get caught alot to.  
  
::pout::  
  
~Review Response Chapter One~  
  
Spiderweb: Thanks! ^.^  
  
Now then we have Agina reading the disclaimer!  
  
Agina:.........humph  
  
Pwease?  
  
Agina: She's an idiot therefore she's too stupid to own anything  
  
but a penny.  
  
Ummmmm, .........yep!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Chapter 2 ~ In the Big House ......... Not the Palace, Baku-chan!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
So now I'm in the 'Big House'? This doesn't look like any  
  
palace I've ever robbed. Looks more like those A Part of Mints  
  
that Ryou told me about. (A/N: Apartments in case your  
  
wondering.) This totally sucks! Did I say 'totally'? Leaning back  
  
on my top bunk that I kick Bob out of I sighed. Hearing this my  
  
strangely friendly cellmate patted my thigh. I looked down at  
  
Bob a little confused. Umm why is he looking at me like that? I  
  
think I want Yugi to come back here. Dammit he has the ring!  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!! YUUUUGIIIIII!!!!!!" Okay this  
  
sucks! I'm stuck in here with a horny criminal who is chasing me  
  
around. The mini Pharaoh is getting the royal treatment. Why  
  
didn't I get to go watch TV with the guards? Do the gods hate me  
  
that much? Ummmm......... nevermind. Damn! I wouldn't mind  
  
being chased if it was Ryou. Mmmm......... Ryou.........  
  
Wait a second! What am I doing? I'm a spirit! I ran through  
  
the bars that surounded my 'prison'. I glanced back over my  
  
shoulder to witness dear Bob faint. I continued down the hallway  
  
to the enterance ignouring the pleas of help from the other  
  
prisoners.  
  
I ran into the room grabbed the lap dog and was out the front  
  
door before these chubby guards had a chance to react. The morons  
  
glanced out the door confused completely missing me and mini  
  
pharaoh under a car. After I made sure the coast was clear we  
  
crawled out.  
  
"Wow that sure was fun, Kura-chan! So are we going to the  
  
park now?" Stared down at the boy in sheer horror. I actually  
  
considered going back to Bob.  
  
"Sure........."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
I woke up to the sound of giggling. Blinking my eyes I tried  
  
to remember when I fell asleep. I brought Mini Yami to the  
  
childrens park to play then must have dozed of on the bench.  
  
Looking at the sky I realized I would be the hikaris would be  
  
trading again soon.  
  
Looking down at the light in front of me I noticed he had  
  
sissors and an empty bottle of gel. Where did he get those? Oh Ra,  
  
he's holding a bunch of silver hair in his hand. I reached up hoping  
  
to feel allot of spikey long hair only to feel a giant star on my head.  
  
He did my hair like his!  
  
Right as my hands reached for his neck I heard footsteps.  
  
Looking up I saw Pharaoh, Marik and Mini Marik. I smirked at the  
  
almighty Pharoah missing the middle spike in his hair and a lovely  
  
bruise forming on his cheek. My smirk soon faded however.........  
  
where was Ryou.  
  
My eyes turned to Marik, "What did you do to my hikari,  
  
Ishtar?!" He smiled at me like the Chesire Cat, " He izzz finez,  
  
Baka.........ra!"(A/N: Yes it's suppose to be 'Baka'.) The smell of  
  
achole was all I needed to worry.  
  
Watching as the hikaris traded again, Marik doing it for Ryou  
  
I begun to worry what had happened to the weakling. At least I  
  
know Yami will take better care of him.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Update around 6 to 7 today.  
  
Next Chapter: I AM PHARAOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. I AM PHARAOH!

Author's Note: Okay here is the other chapter I promised for today. Oh, and due to request and wanting to I will be starting a new story. It will be a Bakura x Marik story. Takes place in Ancient Egypt and will be called Not Alone. The first chapter along with the fourth chapter of this will be out by Thursday.  
  
~Review Response~  
  
Sei Mong: Sorry, but if you read the author's note you know I'm coming out with a new Bakura x Marik story. I'll try to add some hints into this one. I'll check out your story after I write this.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Chapter 3~ I AM PHARAOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Yami's POV  
  
'Malik you're a genius' they say. Genius my ass! Why me? I was a good pharaoh. First Natani, (1) then Agina & Bakura, after that Marik, next Seth, (2) and now the desert's favorite beach boy! Well at least we're going somewhere we can agree upon......... The Domino Museum's Egyptian exhibit.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"I could have sooooooooooo been a better Pharaoh then you, Mr. Holier- then-thou dumbass Pharaoh Atemu." I closed my eyes. Why me? In the background I can still hear that voice dragging on a conversation with itself. Here we are in the museum looking at the carvings from my past and he just going and going and going. Damn Energizer Bunny commercials.  
  
"Hey what's that?" I turned to him and blinked at the carving he was pointing out on the wall. Upon closer inspection I noticed that there was a juvenile carving of two people behind Seth and me. Was that......... Marik and......... Bakura? It was and they seem to be, "Oh my Ra!" I turned to look at Malik.  
  
"They're screwing!" Sure enough in the background of the great battle were Marik and Bakura going at it like rabbits. "Anyway I would be a better Pharaoh! Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah!"  
  
"That does it! I AM THE PHARAOH!!!!!!!! You aren't! You weren't even thought of! I ruled! I fought! It was ME so get over it! OKAY!?!?!?! GOOD!!!!!!!!"  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
From the same concept of Agina. Natani is Atemu's (Yami's) twin sister. Those two needed some female to keep them in line. Seth was the high priest and the previous life of Seto.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. Next one on Thursday.  
  
Next Chapter: Haircuts and......... Amends? 


	5. Shop and Run

Author Note: Sorry for the long delay... But fear not I am now on summer break and will be updating more. Usually every other day. If you are still reading this thanks. If anyone has a suggestion for another story I can write then please review with it. Also please read my story Not Alone, I don't think that anyone likes it. It's set in ancient Egypt and is centered around Marik/Bakura, it will also have Seth(Seto)/Jono(Joey), thanks.  
  
Review Responses  
  
Manga-nut: I agree totally, and it will be!  
  
Maruken: Hmmm... Marik/Ryou, sounds interesting... but what would be the plot?  
  
Y. Bakura/Y. Malik fan: Well, the first couple chapters of Not Alone are up and running. Bakura/Marik all the way!  
  
Occi: Sorry that I confused you...  
  
Prince Chameleon: Thanks for the help... please enjoy...  
  
Now then we have my newest muse here to do the disclaimer. He is wonderful! 'Cause a certain best friend of mine is useless ::cough:: Marronmuse ::cough:: So now wandering all the way from Not Alone is Chibi Mage Ryou!  
  
Chibi Mage Ryou: Hewwo! Panina no owns no Yu-Gi-Oh... Please weview or she won't give me my cookie back ::sniffle::  
  
I'm doing the first part of the day with Ryou and Marik now and will come back to Malik and Yami.  
  
Chapter 5 Shop and Run!  
  
Marik's POV  
  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala! I'm now walking down the street with my new hikari, not that I mind, he's rather cute. I stare at the sky as we sit down in the park... I should take him to a bar! I turn my head to look at him... not dressed like that though! Ugh! How can he stand to wear that sweater... like the tight-ass jeans though, "There may still be hope for you, Little Ryou!"  
  
He turns to look at he with those huge doe eyes. I smirk at him shifting uneasily under my gaze. This only succeeds however to make him scoot to the other side of the bench. I grab his arm and race to the mall. Where there is hope, there is a way! I knock Ryou over when I jumped into his arms, "What the...Marik?" I blink at his confused expression, "I may be insane but I refuse to break my mother's back... even if she is dead!" I point to the crack in the sidewalk that I avoided. Why is he laughing?  
  
After I dragged Giggles to the mall, I began my search for the outfit. I will turn him sexy yet, mark my words! I smirk when I find all the pieces! Excellent! I push him into the dressing room and lean against the wall, waiting, cleaning my nails... I guess a little peek won't hurt. I open the dressing room door a fraction... What Bakura doesn't know won't hurt me! Damn! That's all I've got to say.  
  
I continue with my nails, and slowly look up when the door opens. I can't help but stare at the boy leaning against the door, smirking at me... holy Ra, Osiris, and Anubis! He looked hot to say the least, clad in black leather boots and pants, and a red, silk poet's shirt! I howled in laughter, "Marik, what's wrong?" I look up pure delight shining in my eyes, "Wrong? Nothing," I sniffle and wipe a tear from my eye, "Bakura would be so proud!" I then proceeded to cry on his shoulder, "But we're not done yet!"  
  
We walked out calmly. Ryou still wearing his new outfit. We continued to walk until we reached the doors by then the security guard was eyeing us. I know I'm sexy but GODS! Upon reaching the doors I ran, dragging Ryou behind me! Flabby the guard begun to run after us then looked at the sandwich in his hand... and sat down.  
  
I turn to Ryou and smirk, "Ready to get drunk?"  
  
Author Note: Please R&R... Till next time!  
  
Update: Monday... If I get reviews... 


End file.
